


musikalisasi

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: K-pop, SHINee, f(x), f(x)/SHINee
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Mereka berbeda.





	

Musikalisasi peringatan perang 600 tahun lalu. Begitu kata Victoria. Dan Lee Jinki bertanya-tanya, mengapakah para seniman begitu suka menghayati sesuatu yang selalu luput dari perhatian kebanyakan orang? Victoria menjawab dengan senyuman sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di udara, tapi tak terlalu kentara. Barangkali mengikuti cara sang konduktor saat ia latihan tadi. Tas biolanya masih tergeletak di antara mereka berdua, dan Jinki mengambilnya diam-diam untuk memangkunya.

“Kautahu Agincourt?”

Jinki menggeleng nyata. “Itu di mana? Inggris?”

“Prancis.” Victoria pun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas kakinya, barangkali kali ini mengikuti cara pianis sahabatnya. “Dan kami memutuskan untuk memakai perang itu dan turut memperingatinya seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di Barat sana karena kami berpikir bahwa ... ya, dunia abad pertengahan memberikan banyak pelajaran.”

“Apa yang bisa kita temukan?” Jinki kadang-kadang merenungi kehidupannya. Ia membangun rumah untuk orang-orang. Ia membuat hunian yang nyaman. Ia memberikan orang-orang kebutuhan dasar. Namun kekasihnya, seseorang yang sederhana dari hati, memiliki lebih banyak cara untuk merefleksi kehidupan lewat musik. Ia menggesek biola dan ia mengerti makna di balik perang. Ia memainkan melodi dan ia memahami cara manusia membenci juga berdamai satu sama lain. Ia membentuk harmoni dan dia tahu cara untuk memaknai sesuatu yang tak biasa; ia memandang perang tak hanya sebagai kesalahan juga sebagai sebuah pelajaran.

“Mungkin ini saatnya kita minum kopi?” Victoria berduri, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

“Hmm.” Jinki berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

“Ingin apa? Macchiato, capuccino?”

Jinki mengangkat bahu. “Aku ikut denganmu saja.”

Dan mereka hanya berjalan beberapa blok dari taman kecil itu, melewati beberapa penjual makanan kecil dan truk makanan penggugah selera yang kiranya cukup mengenyangkan. Namun mereka berdua melewatkan semua itu.

Tas biola berayun di tangan Victoria, dan Jinki menatap jauh ke depan.

“Aku senang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak pernah menelusuri sesuatu dengan cara kalian.”

“Oh, Jinki, aku juga tidak bisa membuat rumah untuk orang-orang. Aku tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tempat berkumpul dan sumber kebahagiaan keluarga di luar sana.”

Jinki tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk sebentar, mengamati bagaimana jalan sesungguhnya tak mengejeknya atas kerdilnya dia dan ketidaktahuannya.

“Cukup pikirkan kopi yang kauinginkan.”

Jinki mendongak lagi dan tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh pada wanita di sisinya, dan berpikir bahwa,

perempuan yang lebih tua memang sangat cocok untuk melengkapinya.


End file.
